User talk:Bear50467
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Article Listing/M page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 20:22, August 3, 2012 re: Help The title's been changed now. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 04:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have received a 1 day block for adding a page that WASN'T marked as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which only holds OC. MooseJuice (talk) 22:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blanking Being disappointed about the admins (hell you didn't even state as to what you were disappointed with us) and whatever awful (boo-hoo-hoo) experiences you've had on this site does not give you justification to blank one of your pages. If you had wanted a proper removal of your page, you should have contacted an admin so they could delete it and you wouldn't be banned for a week (clearly stated in the rules that doing do earns you a ban), but I guess making your little tear-filled departure speech was too important. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 21:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) >If you would, just rename my name or whatever you guys do because I apparently can't delete my account. Nobody can. The most that can happen is Wikia globally disabling it. >I still believe I, as the author of my very own story, should be permitted to delete my story. It's not like I signed a contract with you people, but whatever. As Zalgo said, you did sign a contract with us by signing the TOU. Also,I'm sorry that you labor under this delusion, but there is absolutely nothing in the rules that says you can do so. As mentioned before, you should have put through a Deletion Request to one of the admins. If people went around deleting their pages without informing anybody, would we have a organized site? No. What if we were in the midst of showing a pasta to a friend or having it in a competition, and then all of a sudden OP deletes it? Chaos. And that's the last thing this site needs. >I just don't want to be on this site anymore. This is my goodbye letter. Thanks for your time, and also for your obvious attempt to upset me with the week block. Upset you with the week block? Blocks aren't meant to upset people, they stop rulebreakers and give them time to read the rules so they don't get blocked again. If you mean my abrasive attitude, it's not meant to upset you, though if it does, that's cool. >You people act like blocking is the worse thing in the world. It's the USERS who tend to think that, not admins. So who are "you people"? You're talking to one person right here, sweetie. >That's probably because that's as far as you can go with "punishment" on this website. Yes it is? This is an online website, for chrissake. >Before I write something in anger, TOO LATE. >I'm going to publish this. Hopefully this explained why I was upset. If not, then you'll just have to deal with it, unless you want to actually email me about it. If so, you can reach me at fatcat50467@yahoo.com. Goodbye. I really don't want to talk to somebody as stupid as you in email after this. So... adios. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 03:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wat. Blanking pages is NOT a valid way to "DELETE" a page. It leaves a blank page that leaves no otherwise indication that the page had been blanked or needs to be deleted. There is a WAY to have an admin delete a page and that is as simple as leaving a message on an admin's talk page. Blanking your own page(s) causes more harm than you might think to the way this site runs and by doing so you showed a clear disregard for the site and how it runs, and as such, you were as such blocked. End. Of. Story. There is nothing to debate. There is nothing to discuss. You did not care enough to take a few moments to ask someone with the powers to delete a page to delete it for you. We do this on any occasion in which an author asks us to do so. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Everything ok? Hello, I saw your message on ObliterationoftheSelf's talk page and wanted to check in with you. We have thousands of wikis on Wikia, so if this one is not working out for you, I strongly encourage you to find another wiki to contribute to. Every community has different people, rules and guidelines, so just because you have a conflict here, it does not mean your experience on other wikis would be the same. If you do decide to lease, you will need to send in a request vida . Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC)